


ZuWoon Soulmates

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, a little bit of insecurity, friends - Freeform, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I'm hoping this is decent enough, I'm sorry if it's not >.<





	ZuWoon Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this is decent enough, I'm sorry if it's not >.<

Growing up Juho always heard about, the wonderful idea of soulmates. But the thing is as he got older, he seen both sides of that. His parents were a perfect example of when it goes right, but he witnessed what happened to his sister. And a few of his friends, in his mind will he be good enough for his soulmate? Will his soulmate even want him? So many things ran through his mind. He expected to find his when he turned eighteen, but nothing happened. “Don’t worry it will happen” Taeyang, was always the most positive person in his life. Of course, along with him came Jaeyoon who, was always happy.

When he was twenty-one he received his soulmate mark, _Kim Seokwoo,_ underneath was a love heart. Which started out red, Juho was excited. The moment he told Taeyang he couldn’t stop smiling, “I’m so happy for you Juho.” Jaeyoon looked at him “it’s only, a matter of time before you meet him.” As he laid in bed that night moving his thumb, over his mark. His mind busy with so many thoughts, _‘I wonder what he’s like’ to ‘will he even like me.’_

 

Rowoon had been busy at work for a few hours now, he wasn't expecting anything to happen. But then there it was on his arm,  _Baek Juho._ With a little heart underneath at first, he wasn't sure what to think. He did smile a little but, Rowoon has never been sure how he feels about soulmates. His mother is the first person he's seen, where it hasn't worked out. Which is why he has never met his father, another person he witnessed was his older sister. Now, that he knows WHO his soulmate is, Rowoon wonders if and when he'd meet him.

But that's something for another time, given that he's not in his home country at the moment. So, all of his thoughts about it go to the back of his mind, as he does his best to concentrate on work. 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

Juho had zoned out long ago with his friends, so he can’t hear the “we need to help find out who his soulmate is.” Jaeyoon looked at him surprised “I think that’s, a good idea” Taeyang smiled proudly. They ended up leaving Juho alone, not that he would notice. And it wasn’t something out of the ordinary, it was a long shot when they began looking on the internet. For _Kim Seokwoo_ of course, there was more than one. A few were too old, a few of them were children. Then there was one who is the same age, they both cheered. “Okay let’s message him to see, if he wants to find Juho.” It was after five minutes, when Taeyang sent the first message.

_Sunshine_Tae:_

_“I know you don’t know me I’m just curious, about what you think about soulmates, and if you want to find yours?”_

They waited, and waited as it looked like they, would get a reply but then nothing until.

_RoWOOn:_

_“I’m going to move past the fact that I don’t know you, and to be honest I don’t know what I think about soulmates.”_

They looked at each other.

_Sunshine_Tae:_

_“That’s fair enough, would you be willing to at least, talk to him before deciding what you think.”_

They both felt a little anxious “I hope this works, so Juho can stop feeling like he isn’t good enough.” Jaeyoon smiled a little “I know, we just need to be patient.” Things fell quiet after a few minutes, they had their answer.

 

_RoWOOn:_

_“I would be willing to try, what’s his number.”_

Jaeyoon was the one who wrote that message, he felt excited for a moment or two. “I couldn’t help myself,” Taeyang laughed a little. A few moments go by before they hear, Juho’s phone go off.

 

Juho didn’t think much of it when his phone went off, until he noticed it was a number he didn’t know. He may have stopped breathing for a minute or two, wondering how his soulmate found his number. It didn’t even occur to him that his friends, had anything to do with it.

 

_RoWOOn:_

_“Hi, Juho I’m Seokwoo but, most people call me Rowoon.”_

_Zuho_96:_

_“Hi :-) nice to meet you, how did you get my number.”_

_RoWOOn:_

_“I have my ways."_

_"What do you do."_

_Zuho_96:_

_"I work in an office it's very exciting."_

_RoWOOn:_

_"It certainly sounds like it, I work in a lab."_

_"Which involved me going to another country, for a couple of months."_

_Zuho_96:_

_"That sounds better than what I do."_

 

They ended up talking for hours, Juho at the time was unaware of how much, talking to Rowoon helped. He began to change a little he was aware, that it would take a lot to get rid of his insecurities.

 

[~~~<3<3<3 **A week later.** <3<3<3~~~]

_RoWOOn:_

_"I'll be honest I'm not sure how I feel about soulmates."_

_Zuho_96:_

_"I guess that's fair..."_

 

Juho wondered if he should tell him that he feels insecure.

 

_Zuho_96:_

_"It's okay I wonder if I'll even be good enough for you."_

 

Rowoon wasn't sure what to say to that, he hasn't met Juho yet. But he suddenly felt the need to give him a hug, and convince him he is. Juho was quiet thinking he wouldn't, get a reply at all. Which seemed to add to everything, he decided to get back to concentrating on his paperwork. Blocking out anything and everything around him, he barely noticed how much time had passed. It was only when Taeyang was beside him, "come on it's time for lunch." Juho took a moment before getting up and following him, even though he didn't say anything.

Both Taeyang and Jaeyoon could tell that, something was bothering him. It was Jaeyoon who asked "are you okay Juho," Juho looked at his friends seeing how concerned they were. Helped a little "yeah I'm fine" they weren't convinced, but Juho wouldn't come out with it yet. A few minutes later his phone went off.

_RoWOOn:_

_"I'm not good with words of comfort, but I would do my best to show you."_

_"That you are good enough Juho."_

The smile on his face showed them that Juho, was better.

_Zuho_96:_

_"That would certainly help."_

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~] 

 

It's been a month now and, so far Juho thinks he knows enough about Rowoon. One thing that made his day was finding out, he's a month older than Rowoon. 

_RoWOOn:_

_"It's not that exciting to find out you're a little older."_

_Zuho_96:_

_"It is actually, you just have no idea how good it feels."_

_RoWOOn:_

_"And I never will, but whatever makes you happy."_

Of course, Juho knew their birthdays were coming up. He was quick to realize that Rowoon will be home, for his with that thought in mind. He wanted to do something special for him, but what would be perfect for a soulmate you've never met. A couple of days later Juho woke up, to his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He thought about ignoring it, but whoever it was, was persistent. Groaning a little as he reached over to pick it up, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed it was Rowoon. 

_RoWOOn:_

_"I know this will wake you up :P so without further ado."_

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you."_

_Zuho_96:_

_"It did so, thank you for that."_

_"Also, thank you and you made me smile like an idiot."_

_RoWOOn:_

_"You're welcome, and my goal was to get you to smile."_

_"Just imagine I'm there giving you a hug."_

It was about half an hour later when he heard, someone knocking on the door.

He knew who it was of course, so he just opened the door and walked away. Juho looked at him "morning sunshine" Taeyang smiled brightly, "morning birthday boy." He handed him his presents, no surprise that it was in a big bag. "So, am I the first to say 'happy birthday.' Juho smirked a little before shaking his head, Taeyang's smile faltered a little. "Seokwoo beat you to it" without hesitation, he opened everything making a bit of mess on his dining table. 

   
[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

Today's the day Rowoon is flying home, he couldn't help but ask Juho if he wanted to pick him up. Of course, he doesn't have to but, Rowoon was curious considering the past couple of months. He's really wanted to meet him so he was only a little surprised, Juho said yes in the end. Juho sent him a picture so now, Rowoon knows who to look for. Of course, when he asked for a picture, Rowoon's reply was  _'I want you to be surprised.'_  It was easy enough to get to the airport, wading through the crowd of people waiting for loved ones, not so much.

Juho waited away from the crowd, his insecurity and anxiety crept up. So, he did his best to distract his mind, by playing with his phone. Occasionally watching everyone coming and going, it wasn't all that long before he heard. "Juho?" he froze for a moment before looking up,  _holy crap_ he may have forgotten how to breathe. He stood up from his seat "h-hi Rowoon," Rowoon smiled that's when Juho knew, he was completely screwed. He took a deep breath remembering he was here to pick him up, so he needed to be able to drive.

He also needed to not embarrass himself, "do you need help with your luggage." Rowoon smiled a little more "I'm fine," he could tell he was affecting him. He laughed a little as Juho led the way to his car, slightly surprised that Juho was quiet. Leaving the airport he decided to ask "why so quiet?" Juho, concentrated on the drivers around them. But said; "I don't want to embarrass myself," he missed the smirk on Rowoon's face. It was in that moment when he looked at the little heart, on his arm it turned purple. Once they were stopped at the traffic lights, Juho noticed.

"Wow" he was happy he also couldn't, believe his soulmate was beside him. 

A few days later they meet up Juho, has a few little gifts for him. Rowoon was surprised but, he has a little something for him as well. Sitting in one of the local cafes in a booth, Rowoon smiled happily as he said. "I know it's my birthday and all, but I have something for you." Juho looked at him with a small smile "really," he nodded before quickly leaning in and kissing him. That was enough to make him smile like a fool, "you know I'm not sure that was enough." Rowoon laughed a little before wrapping his arm around, his waist.

Time seemed to slow down a little, as they kissed again. It was everything they didn't know they needed, pulling apart a little Juho hid his face a little. They ended up simply holding each other for a while, all was well Rowoon was enjoying his birthday. Juho just didn't expect to run into anyone today, but of course, Taeyang and Jaeyoon couldn't help themselves. "Never thought I would see Juho  _this_ happy," he blushed a little neither of them moved. Sitting opposite the newly happy couple, it was the first time his friends would meet Rowoon.

It quickly became clear that they would, have to embarrass Juho a little. 


End file.
